The Teen Explorer Siblings
by 7SonicSuper7
Summary: When two teens from Earth, known as Danyle and Mac, discover a portal to Sonic's world, and can't return home for a while, how to they learn to live in Sonic's world? And what happens (SPOILER) when they get into relationships with Sonic characters? M for lots of lemons. Contains: OCxAmy, OCxTails, etc. Narrated MOSTLY by Danyle but parts by Mac too. Set in slightly different uni.


**[Danyle's POV]**

I'm so bored! I've been walking for ages with Mac! Mac's my twin brother, we're siblings, you see, we like to call ourselves 'Teen Explorers', because we used to love hiking, and now we go exploring literally everywhere together. Right now, we're staying with Mac's best friend, Kyle, and we're in New York right now. Ya see, Mac and I decided to go for a walk earlier, Mac saw something he thought was suspicious, and we're walking up the steepest hill ever now! Ugh... how annoying!

"Mac, are you sure you saw a fat, egg-headed man with a red top and black pants?" I groaned.  
"Yes! And he looked just like Dr. Robotnik from the games!" he replied. Did I mention we're both two major fans of Sonic the hedgehog, two of the biggest I might add.

Mac likes calling Eggman 'Dr. Robotnik' for some reason because he seems to prefer Classic Sonic games, while I prefer the modern games so I call him Eggman. Though we both agree that our favourite Sonic games are Sonic 3&K, Sonic Adventure 2, Sonic Generations and Sonic Lost World. I don't know why, but Mac seems to have a hunch that he saw a guy that looked just like Eggman flying up the hill we're walking up now, in his 'Eggmobile', accompanied by 'Orbot and Cubot'. To be really honest I didn't believe him... that was until something incredible happened...

When we walked up to the top of the hill, we saw something that neither of us would have imagined to exist in a trillion years. A giant, spinning, golden ring, with a portal inside. We both stared in absolute amazement at this sudden appearance of such a supernatural object, but we walked towards it.

"Mac... you were..." I began, but Mac finished the sentence for me?  
"Correct? I know... but I didn't see _this_ coming..." he muttered as we walked to the entrance of the portal. Suddenly, we were frozen in place as a familiar voice called out to us.

"Hey! You two! Yeah, you! Listen, there's no time to explain, Eggman's causing major trouble here and has captured all my friends, you've gotta help us! Grab these two rings and get ready for the ride of your lives!" ...It was Sonic the Hedgehog. Sonic himself was talking to us! The next thing we knew, these small, glowing rings popped out of the portal, just like in the games! There was two of them...

Mac and I looked at each other, then we grabbed the rings in unison.

Screaming, we were almost immediately teleported to Sonic's world! Much to our shock and amazement, when we got their, despite our sudden nausea, we were wearing different clothes and felt... amazing! I felt more energetic, and Mac felt more powerful! I noticed that I was wearing different clothes, and I had a huge, fluffy tail that resembled Tails' two Tails! Mac also seemed to look different and had a two tails like my single tail, but he didn't resemble any characters. I guess I didn't but I looked more similar to the Sonic girls than Mac did to the Sonic boys. We had no idea where we were at first, but then something clicked in our brains as soon as we looked around.

Welcome me and Mac, to Green Hill Zone! Suddenly, I heard screams and cries for help, then we saw Eggman's airships! When we looked at each other again, we realised we looked animated like Sonic and his friends in modern games, and burst out in laughter. Then we remembered why we were hear, and after a few moments to plan what to do, we finally set off to find Sonic.

"Do you think we'll find him easily?" Mac said, constantly looking happily at his two fluffy tails.  
"I doubt it, but let's go! Come on, why are you so slow?" I giggled. Clearly I was so energetic that for the first time ever, I was running twice as fast as my brother! Mac blushed angrily and ran as fast as he could, but for some reason, for a while, he couldn't catch up! Until eventually, I slowed down, feeling bad about leaving my brother behind. He laughed and told me not to slow down too much, so we continued our journey...

To help Sonic the Hedgehog...


End file.
